California King Bed
by Russian.God
Summary: Song fic of Rihannas 'California King Bed' and got inspired. Just a one shot please read and review.
1. California King Bed

**_Hey i was just listening to Rihannas California King Bed and go inspired. Just Rose's point of view about her and Dimitris relationship. _**

**_please review :) x_**

* * *

><p>California King Bed<p>

Cheek to cheek; nose to nose; toe to toe, we lie in the morning glow of the autumn sun. But we couldn't be further apart, these passing few months Dimitri and I seemed to be growing apart. Our conversations had grown to a halt it was as if we were on two different sides to a one way mirror. Always knowing there was someone there but never seeing them or hearing them always on our paths and always staring ahead. It was why we were so alike forever striving to see the future that sometimes we forgot about who we were leaving behind. We still have our feelings written over the emotional kisses and the lingering glances and last night's sheets but besides that we never seem to really grasp the closeness that each of us are yearning for.

It's cold and heated, it's distant and close, it's boring and unpredictable and it's confusing and reassuring. It's everything I've never wanted and everything I've ever dreamed of having. It's loving each other until we wake up and acknowledge each other. It's the secrets we hold and thoughts in our heads. It's the love that we share and it's the pain that we hide. Our love has become like sitting on separate ends of a California King bed.

We sit so close but yet we are so far away. Hand in hand but yet when I reach out my fingers, its 10,000 miles of distance between us! Sometimes I cry by myself all alone but somewhere in the distance I feel his warm and strong arms holding onto me speaking words of _'I knows and we'll get through it' _but nothing changes I just end up feeling more alone until the night comes around when our passion erupts like a dormant volcano of millions of years. Sparks fly and birds sing, I feel all the love of the world weighing down my shoulders that sometimes I wish to give it up that no matter how hard I wish on that shooting star we won't get through this and with one touch, one touch of pure heat and passion its brings me back down and you were _are_ the only man who can do that to me and I hope to keep it that way.

I wake up every morning to you gone and I think all day about the moments we share but only a few are truly remarkable. We walk hand in hand and smile from cheek to cheek but I could be Mr Fantastic because our hearts just are further apart than I ever dreamed of them being. It gets worse with every heart breaking moment and I can't do it anymore.

After all we have fought through and all that we have done maybe it was for nothing that our relationship would never progress but just falter. Did we reach the tip of the mountain and the only way to go is down and further from the top? Have we reached our high and now it's time to come back down to the point where we don't even look at each other? Is this worth the pain and torture you leave with every kiss?

We have always been this close, sharing everything between us. Every secret and every feeling and thought but why do I get the feeling it just isn't the same? What happened? Why are we sat at different ends of this California king bed where we are miles and miles apart? Have we changed? Not that much I can say and that I think is the problem. We've moved to fast and we've loved to slow. We are caught in the past but yet focused on our futures. Our strength and individuality have caused us to lose our link and have caused those non-existent secrets to laugh and taunt each other with their cruelty and their evilness but now we live with them but they haunt us. It's not that we want to do this to each other but just rather we find that we might disturb these perfect images we have of each other and that the way we want it to stay.

Eye to eye; palm to palm; side by side, we lie and stare into nothingness feeling the comfort of our bodies against each other but our minds run fast in different places. We feel the distance between us and it just keeps growing until one point we will grow too far apart and this California king bed won't be long enough to show the distance that separates us like a neon light only visible to us.

What can I do?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it please let me know what you think and again just a song fic and a one shot :)<em>**

**_Thanks x  
><em>**


	2. AN Hey Everyone

Hey everyone, you may choose to read this or you may not.

I've been pretty inactive for a while and i need to get back into the swing of things but to begin with i need some advice on my stories. I'm going to post the name and the summary of the stories and if you like the sounds of it go give it a look for me please! It will help me understand where i need to go from here if you would all just leave me a nice review

I have another one-shot going on for Vampire Academy and I'm not sure if i should continue writing them.

Rose Thorns, Sharper than a Knife

She left him; she ran away from him, she took his only reason for sanity... all the way to Russia. Rose left Adrian at the end of Last Sacrifice, will he keep on living or will he choose the easy way out? ... Swearing inside. * ONE SHOT *

I have a ongoing story for Vampire Academy

Red Ink

Victor Dashkov has escaped and has sworn revenge on none other than Rosemarie Hathaway. Twists and turns will change Rose's life forever. Will her body, heart and soul survive? Set sometime before graduation except Dimitri was never taken by Strigoi.

I also have a Morganville Vampire story ongoing but this one I'm not sure where it is going...?

Death Is Just the Beginning

What happens when Jason gets out of Jail? Will he ever forgive himself for his mistake or will Clare get caught in the middle? How will Shane go on? What about Eve and Michael? Will she ever come back? I'm just messing with what could have happened when he was released. R&R

And very recently i have read the Mortal instruments series and loved it! I just started writing this Fanfic

His Lonely Heart

"Jace for God's sake man! Pull yourself together! She's gone, i know it hurts but your not the only one hurting you know!" "But i loved her Alec, i loved her! Don't you get what that means? she left Alec SHE LEFT ME!" With that he died a bit more inside.

Thanks for reading this and please just check them out!

Thank you for everything


End file.
